Stuck in between Light & Dark
by xCrimsonMoonlightx
Summary: Nira, a girl from another world, finds herself on Destiny Islands with no memory of her previous life. Saved by Sora, she is forced to live on Destiny Islands until one day, a way out is given to Nira, Sora, and Riku. When she regains her memory and discovers her destiny along with Sora's and Riku's, will she go back to her old life of darkness or start a new rekindled light?
1. Where am I?

**~Stuck in between Light & Dark~ Sora/Riku Story**

'_How did I get here? Have I died? Why am I surrounded in…darkness?'_

I lay there staring up at what seems to be a night sky, the sound of waves crashing on the shore. I could feel this weight in my hand as it suddenly disappears into nothing. Then I felt it; the searing pain in my side. I could feel the cold, stickiness of coagulated blood on my torso. Then I saw something. My vision was blurry but I could tell it was a person and they were trying to speak to me. I felt hands wrap around my body as I faded away.

'_What's going on? Is this really happening?'_

**Sora's POV**

I stood there at the dock on Destiny Islands watching Riku and Kairi sail away back home for the night. I admit, I was a bit jealous, seeing as how Riku and I both had feelings for Kairi. I sighed as I decided to watch the rest of the sun set over the horizon by myself as I sat down on the knocked over palm tree.

When the sun finally disappeared for the night, I started walking back to the dock to head home myself. As I walked on the beach, I stared up at the stars, seeing the brightest ones twinkle above me as I smiled. Just then I saw a shooting star and giggled.

"Man! I wish I knew what else was out there. There has to be other worlds out there somewhere…Kairi is proof. I wish I had more proof."

I continued walking nonchalantly still staring at the stars as I spotted another shooting star and smiled. That smile faded when I noticed it was falling straight down into the atmosphere as I stared in awe.

"WOAH!" I yelped, seeing it land about a mile away on the beach somewhere as I sprinted towards it.

I cautiously approached the site when I noticed someone crawling out of the water and collapsing over on their back. I ran over as quickly as I could as I noticed it was a girl. She was covered in blood on one side and the outfit she wore was all torn.

I kneeled to her as I heard her moan as I softly spoke to her. "Hey don't worry; I'm going to help you!" She didn't respond as I assume she passed out.

I then picked up her frail body as I rushed her to the boat and placed her in with me as I rowed back to the island and carried her all the way to my place.

I spent the whole night up taking care of her. I cleaned up her wounds as best as I could and bandaged them. I guess I fell asleep at one point because I woke up to someone poking my head. I lifted my head to come face to face with…her.

**My POV**

I woke up in what seemed like someone's bedroom. I was covered in blankets and I could feel a bandage was on my side. I lifted the sheets and quirked my head.

'_How did that happen? Why are my clothes all torn? Where the HELL am I?'_

I looked to the side to notice a boy with brown spikey hair sleeping at the bed side peacefully. I looked outside the window that was to my left side as I noticed a sea just a few miles out as the sun was already half way up in the sky. I looked to the boy again.

'_I have no idea who he is…was I kidnapped?'_

A piece of memory flashed inside my mind as I saw myself being attacked by enemy fighters and crash landing into this world. I poked the boys head cautiously a few times as his head rose and locked eyes with mine. He was an attractive guy. He had soft facial features and electric blue eyes that were stunning.

He sat upright as I stayed silent and he gave a warm smiled. "Hey you're awake. I was worried about you. You were in pretty bad condition last night when I found you."

I stayed silent as I listened to him talk. "My name is Sora. What's yours?"

I looked to him, silent for a moment, analyzing him. He seemed too friendly…but maybe this was a friendly world. I didn't know anything about kindness. I wasn't born in a world of kindness and have not been treated as such in a long while. I looked down for a moment, averting my crimson red eyes from his intense blue ones.

"Nira…my name is Nira."

**Sora's POV**

The girl had woken up. She was quite beautiful. Her hair was a gorgeous eggplant color, her dark purple hair I hadn't noticed in the darkness of the night. Her crimson red eyes were also captivating that I couldn't stop staring. The sun reflected them to look like rubies. I spoke to her, trying to be friendly and comfort her. She was an "alien" after all. When she told me her name I smiled. It seemed to fit her perfectly. She seemed lost and confused though and I questioned her.

**Nira's POV**

I heard him speak to me again. "Where did you come from?"

I glanced at him. "That's a good question…I'm not sure myself to be honest."

His eyes grew wide as I continued to speak. "The only thing I last remember is crash landing here, everything else is a blur. I'm surprised I still knew my name…"

I trailed off into thought for a few moments as I averted my attention outside hearing kids playing in the streets. "What is this place?"

"Destiny Islands."

Sora went on to tell me about his home town and all of his friends. When he explained how his friend Kairi wound up on this island almost just like how I did (appearing out of nowhere from somewhere) I slightly smiled. I was happy to know that I wasn't the only one out there in the universe who had gotten lost and wound up somewhere they were an alien to.

He seemed like a nice person. Although I do remember feelings I have towards trusting people, he was too sweet to be someone who would back stab you. After all, he did save my life and I owed him for that.


	2. Long Days on the Island

**~Stuck in between Light & Dark~ Sora/Riku Story**

'_Darkness will find you even in the lightest of places.'_

'_Who said that?'_

I found myself in a dark realm. I knew this place. This dream had occurred almost every night for the past two years, ever since I crash landed on Destiny Islands.

'_You cannot escape the darkness that flows deep within your heart and soul.'_

The voice then disappears as these creatures of darkness arise from under my feet, trying to pull me down. I then raise my hand and this…key of some sort appears in my grasp. They all back off of me and bow down. But then, I see Sora standing before me as I raise my keyblade towards him and the shadow creatures run off and attack him, yanking him down into the darkness.

I woke up by someone shaking me roughly as I gasp and open my eyes.

"S-Sora?!"

**Sora's POV**

I was actually having a good nights sleep for once, seeing as how ever since Nira came here, those dreams of those creatures and that door have just been getting stronger and stronger. I heard someone moaning and screaming though as I went next door to the guest room in my house. I saw Nira hyperventilating in her sleep and crying as I went over and shook her awake.

When her eyes opened she looked deathly afraid as she tackled me.

"Sora I was so scared! I was so scared it was real this time. I could feel…everything! I could touch _everything_!"

I rubbed her back and held her close as I cooed in her ear. "Hey it's ok. Nothing has happened. You're fine and safe now. I won't let anything hurt you."

**Nira's POV**

I was hugging Sora tightly. I don't know how he could still breathe but I just felt really safe in his arms right now. He was always so kind to me, always made sure I was happy and wanted me included in everything him and his friends would do, even though I would decline half the time and just sit and watch what they were doing.

I felt him lift up my chin with his soft fingers as I looked to him with my glossy red eyes.

"Sora…"

"I promise Nira, I'll never let anything hurt you." He wiped away my tears as our eyes locked. I could feel our faces getting closer to each other as our lips were only an inch from touching.

There was an abrupt knock on the door though from his mom saying that breakfast was ready as we both had recoiled from each other. We both started giggling a bit from the slight scare of his mom walking in as we got up and headed to the kitchen to eat.

**Later that day…**

Sora was sitting next to me as we watched Riku and Titus duel each other. Riku was definitely showing off as he was clearly beating Titus. Finally when Titus kneeled down giving up everyone clapped and cheered. Riku twirled his sword as he walked around.

"Who else is up to the challenge?"

"Sora should fight him, that's always entertaining." Selphie said.

"I want a challenge, not a warm up." Riku joked.

"Nice Riku, thanks." Sora laughed throwing a stone at him as Riku dodged it.

I just kept hearing how Riku was so great and the best swords fighter as I rolled my eyes. He had too much of an ego. I jumped down from the ledge I was sitting on and snatched Sora's sword as everyone looked to me.

"I'll duel you Riku."

He placed his hands on his hips. "I thought you were a pacifist?"

I scoffed. "I'm sorry but I'm not Kairi." Kairi seemed to take offense to that as I noticed her mumbling under her breath.

"What? Scared I'll embarrass you in front of your friends?"

He crossed his arms with a smirk. "I don't know how I feel about fighting someone who has never fought before."

I stood there with my sword behind my back as I smirked. "Oh please, try me."

He took a stance as I stood there, not moving as he charged at me and I moved one step to the side dodging him. Everyone gasped. He looked at me slightly shocked as I smiled.

"Don't trip now."

He ran at me again swinging as I back flipped, just missing his sword. I landed lightly and perfectly in the sand as he came at me with a number of blows as I simply danced around his swings. He stopped and stood before me glaring now.

"I thought we were going to duel, not dodge all day."

"Oh, you want me to duel you?" I ran at him unexpectedly and smacked his sword with mine in a series of numerous blows. He finally knocked me away as I smirked.

"Hm, I'm slightly disappointed Riku. I thought you were better than this?" he glared as he charged at me as I knocked his sword as it flew into the air as I knocked him down, caught his sword and put both swords to his neck, thus ending the duel.

Everyone stared in shock as I stared down at Riku intently. I slammed his sword down into the sand next to his head as I tossed Sora back his sword as everyone clapped for me.

"Wow Nira! Never thought you had that in you!"

I gave a slight smile as everyone congratulated me as I looked to Riku who was brushing off the sand as he walked away with Kairi.

Sora came running up to me though clearly amazed. "Nira, how the hell? That was amazing! When did you learn to do that?"

I shrugged. "Once I took that sword from you, I just felt something very…familiar enter my body. That's all."

"Well you must've been like, a master swordsman or something where you came from Nira." Titus commented.

I shrugged again. "Maybe."

Everyone dispersed to going back to doing other activities as Sora bombarded me with questions asking if I could teach him a few moves. This kid…always so inquisitive and wanting to learn, but that's a good quality.

Sora and I sat on a log by the shoreline as I hugged my knees lost in thought, staring out at the ocean.

"Hey Nira?"

"Hm?" I turned towards Sora to see his expression…that same expression from this morning.

"Nira, you're amazing."

I blushed. "Nah, I hope you're not saying that just because of what happened earlier."

"But you are!" he burst out. I was taken aback a bit as he continued.

"Nira…I-" but he was cut off by Kairi cutting in, running up to us.

"Hey, there you guys are. Riku wants to speak to you Nira."

"What about?" She shrugged as I got up. "Where is he?"

"He's at the palm tree circle. Hey, do you mind if I steal Sora?" Sora looked at her.

"No, go for it." I could hear Sora asking her what she means about stealing him as I walked up the stairs to the palm tree circle area. I saw Riku sitting there on the fallen one as I quietly walked up. Mine and Riku's "friendship" was odd. Sometimes when we were alone, he'd be different towards me, almost like Sora; kind and caring. If there were others around, he was always cocky and a show off.

I sat down next to him as he looked to me. His steel gray eyes analyzed me. I could feel him taking in every little detail about me, like as if he were trying to figure me out.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know to be honest." He raised an eyebrow as I continued. "Like I told Sora, once I just grabbed that sword, something just clicked in me. It just came naturally."

He stayed silent as we stared out at the night sky for awhile as I spoke out loud unconsciously. "I want to go home."

I could feel him look at me incredulously as I kept staring out into the universe. "I don't belong here at all. I can feel it, this person you guys think I am, I know it's not my true nature."

I felt him grip my hand as it knocked me back to reality. He had this hard stare; a stare of concern and sorrow.

"I wouldn't want you to leave."

"Why not?"

"You've changed my life too." I slightly smiled as I rubbed my thumb against his hand. He looked to me with the softest expression I've ever seen him give anyone. I stared for the longest time at him until he looked away.

**Riku's POV**

This girl…she was definitely different alright. There's way more to her than what the eye unveils that's for sure. It's been two years since she's been here and this is the first sign of her acting differently. Sora's mentioned about the similar dreams him and her have, I haven't told them about mine though. Could our dreams be connected? All I knew was that tomorrow, we were going to show both Kairi and Nira our plan to help them.

I was holding her hand when I felt her rub her thumb against mine. Why was this so hard? I liked her, and so did Sora. We both also liked Kairi too but, even those feelings for her started to falter. I didn't know how Sora felt still about Kairi but, it just seemed that him and Nira were a lot closer.

'_She really is beautiful. Her eyes are just so intense. It's almost like they're piercing through mine.'_ I looked away as I heard her giggle.

"You're an odd one Riku." I just smiled at her as we sat there for awhile longer.

**Sora's POV**

I was forced to walk Kairi home as she spoke about Nira and how skilled she was in her sword fighting. Despite the rude thing Nira said about her (which was kind of true), she was just in awe about her. Everyone was. There was something about her, a mysterious aura.

I walked Kairi to the door when she looked to me.

"You really like her, huh Sora." I began blushing like crazy.

"What? No, she's just someone I really care about."

Kairi pushed me. "Don't lie silly. I can see it in the way you're always around her. She is beautiful. If you like her, I suggest you tell her before someone else does." She then entered her home as I walked to mine.

As I walked up towards my driveway I found Riku and Nira there holding each other. I felt a sharp sting in my heart as I contained my composure as I saw Nira look to me. She slowly pulled away from Riku as she looked to me.

"Hey there you are. I thought you would've been sleeping already?"

"Kairi and I were talking for a bit." She looked to Riku as he smiled to her.

"Catch ya later Sora, Nira." I waved goodbye to Riku as I looked to Nira.

Nira stared at me confused as I raised an eyebrow.

**Nira's POV**

"What was that all about?" Was Sora…jealous?

_**A few moments earlier…**_

Riku had decided to walk me home just out of courtesy. I had lightened up the mood by having a race to my house as we both laughed the whole way, taking short cuts that both of us knew, trying to get ahead of each other. He won though by a foot as we stood on the porch catching our breaths.

"Ok ok, you get one request since you won." I breathed out still calming down my breathing.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Anything huh?"

'_Oh shit, wrong way to word that.'_

He put a finger to his chin as if he were thinking. "Hmmm….how about-"

My heart was racing. I did like Riku, but I also liked Sora. My heart was saying yes to both of them but at the same time it was screaming no to both as well.

"a hug?" I looked at him as the word hug hit my mind.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly as I smiled as I felt him genuinely hug me. I could feel a strong connection between us as he picked me up and swung me from side to side a bit as I giggled.

"Riku noooo! Put me down!" I giggled as he set me down. I pulled back a bit looking into his eyes softly. I held him for a few moments more when I heard Sora walk up.

As I relayed the tale, I saw his features grow softer as he opened the door for me and we walked inside. I got ready for bed and lay there as thoughts ran through my head. My thoughts of Sora and Riku collided with each other. They were both totally two different people. Sora was kind, caring, and softer in nature while Riku, who was also kind and caring in his own way, was straight forward and rough.

My heart was conflicted. It felt sickening. The thought of love was pleasant yet unbearable all at the same time. Today was a long day and from the lack of sleep and all the exercise I had today, I needed rest. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

'_Without light, there can be no darkness. Without darkness, there can be no light.'_


	3. Everything Thrown Out of Balance

**~Stuck in between Light & Dark~ Sora/Riku Story**

I woke up bolting straight up in bed gasping for air as I had another dream. I clutched my heart as it stung a little. It was another dark dream. Everything around me was being sucked into a black hole and then…nothing. There was no one around me except me by my lonesome in the dark.

I felt cold and uneasy. I could hear Sora talking in his sleep next door as I quietly snuck out of bed and slipped into his bedroom. I saw him laying there peacefully with an exception of a few tosses and turns. I lightly shook him awake as he slowly opened his eyes and looked to me with sleepy eyes.

"Ugh, Nira? What are you doing here?" he asked in a soft, sleepy whisper.

"I..couldn't sleep." I looked to him. "Can I sleep with you Sora?"

Sora just looked to me for awhile and I could see him sort of blushing in the dark as he finally slid over to the other side and lifted the covers for me to get in. He draped the covers over us as I couldn't help but smile a bit as I cuddled into his chest.

**Sora's POV**

Nira had woken me up during one of those weird dreams. I'm kind of glad she did because it was getting really intense. I was half asleep though when she asked me if she could sleep with me tonight and it took me a few moments for me to realize she meant in my bed…with me. I know I was definitely blushing and I knew that that smile she had creeping onto her face was because she could see it.

I scooted over though and let her in. She did something I didn't expect her to do but she got really close to my chest and just stayed there. She felt cold so I wrapped my arms around her waist to warm her up as I heard her sigh lightly. I looked down at her as I placed my head on top of hers gently closing my eyes.

**Nira's POV**

I smiled and sighed as I felt Sora's protective arms wrap around my waist as I got closer to him. He felt so warm and it gave me slight chills as my body warmed up. I closed my eyes hearing his heart beat. It was strong and thumped loud and proud. His heart was definitely pure and true to itself.

**Next Morning… Sora's POV**

I woke up to find her clinging to me still. She was adorable when she slept. She was sleeping just so peacefully on my chest and I didn't really want to get up and wake her. Her bangs were covering her face as I pushed them to the side and a slight smile crept onto her porcelain face. I sighed looking up at the ceiling though. Why couldn't I just tell her how I felt? I had come to the conclusion that I really did have stronger feelings for her than Kairi. Besides, it seemed like Kairi had given up pursuing being more than just friends.

I sighed as I decided to try and sneak out of bed quietly. I lifted her head up from my chest and slid out from the side placing her head back down on the pillow as I heard my door open. I looked up to see my mom about to speak when she gave me this look seeing Nira there.

"_Shit. This isn't good."_

I hurried up and got dressed as I snuck out of my room quietly, seeing Nira turn on her side as I closed the door to come face to face with my mom as I looked to her.

"Sora, are you two having…_intimate_ relations?"

I put my hands out in front of me and shook my head. "No no no mom it's not like that, I swear!"

She nodded crossing her arms. "Right, well, just if you guys _are_ having intimate relations, please use a condom." I could tell she was trying to poke fun at me but she was still being serious as I sat down to eat breakfast waiting for Nira.

**Nira's POV**

I had woken up kind of late in the morning and had blamed Sora for not waking me up when he did. We walked to the boats and headed to the island as everyone was already there. We were greeted by everyone we ran into as Riku and Kairi walked up to us.

"Hey there you guys are! You're late." Kairi chimed.

"Blame him. He didn't wake me up."

Sora looked bashful as I giggled nudging him, letting him know I was joking.

"Well hey, come on you two slackers."

"Where are we going Riku?" Kairi asked.

"We've got a surprise for both of you." Sora smiled as they led us off into another part of the island.

We got to the obstacle course area as both Sora and Riku made us close our eyes as they led us for a few minutes.

"Ok wait. Now look!" they both shouted.

We both opened our eyes to see a small raft. It seemed like they had both been putting this together as I looked to them quizzically. "What's this for?"

"We're going to help you guys find your ways home." Sora smiled cheerfully.

Riku nodded as he placed his hands on his hips. "Cool isn't it? We made this all from stuff we found on the island."

Kairi giggled as she stepped up to it and hugged them both. "Wow you guys! This is amazing! Maybe if we're lucky, we'll not only find our homes, but other worlds too! Just like what you guys always wanted to do right?"

Deep inside my heart I knew this was blasphemy. You couldn't travel to another world by boat. I even remembered that much. I even remembered that I had crash landed on a space ship and that's how I got here in the first place. I didn't say anything but fake a smile to not ruin the moment.

"All it needs is a name." Riku stated. "I think we should go with Highwind."

"Hmm," Sora pondered. "I like Excalibur better."

The two boys looked to each other and smirked.

"Lets have a bet shall we Sora?"

"You're on Riku! How about a race all around the obstacle course? Winner gets to name the boat."

The boys ran up to the starting point as I looked to Kairi. "Those boys and their stupid bets."

She giggled. "Who do you think will win?" I shrugged not really caring.

The boys however were making their bet a bit more interesting…

**Sora's POV**

"Hey Sora, lets make this a bit more interesting. We not only get to name the boat, but the winner gets to kiss…Nira." Riku looked at Sora seriously.

"What?!"

"What do you say? You in? Winner gets to kiss Nira."

I stayed silent as I looked to Riku incredulously. I was beginning to feel really jealous. This action confirmed my thoughts on Riku having feelings for her as well.

"_Kiss Nira? Why does he always have to be so competitive with me?"_ Riku interrupted my thoughts.

"Well Sora?"

"Fine, you're on."

Kairi flagged to us and yelled for us to start when Riku and I bolted off, running all around the obstacle course. We were both neck and neck for awhile until I pushed ahead of Riku at the last minute and won.

"Looks like I won Riku." I gloated a bit with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah so? You think I was really being serious about kissing Nira? That was just a joke. You should've seen your face when I said someone would be kissing her."

I blushed a little at the thought of kissing her and gave Riku a look, knowing he was lying about the bet, as he turned towards Kairi and Nira who were running up to us.

**Nira's POV**

Kairi and I ran up to the boys as Kairi giggled. "Guess Sora won that one huh Riku."

He rolled his eyes. "He got lucky."

"So, how in the hell would you guys be leaving the island? Wouldn't your parents object to this little adventure and decline your wishes to go?" I asked.

Kairi nodded. "She's got a point. Your parents would miss you."

"Don't worry. We've all got it sorted out." Riku said blowing us off.

I shook my head as I looked out at sea noticing the waves getting rougher. The clouds were definitely getting darker and rolling in quite fast.

"I think it's time we all head home. It's going to storm pretty bad in a few minutes."

"You think the raft will be fine there?" Sora asked a bit concerned.

"So long as it's tied to that tree I'm sure it will be fine." Riku clarified as we all rushed back to the boats.

Just as Sora and I got into his house, it down poured like crazy. He pulled me to his room as we both sat down on his bed as I yawned.

"Wow, rain makes me so sleepy." I stretched and lay down as he lay down next to me.

"Yeah same here. It's sad; it's only 2 in the afternoon. A day wasted."

I shrugged. "Sometimes being cooped up with a person you want to be with on a rainy day is the perfect day." I smiled and looked to him as his ocean blue eyes locked with mine.

I looked away shyly but looked up at him again when I felt his arms encase me in his grip. He was holding me close to his chest and I felt safe and warm just being there. That heart of his was pounding harder than ever and I'm sure mine was as well.

I broke the connection of our eyes and sat up, pulling away from his embrace as I felt a sharp stinging in my heart and gasped.

"Nira what's wrong? Are you ok?" Sora said to me concerned, feeling a hand touch my shoulder.

"I'm fine…" I shrugged my shoulder away from his hand but felt that sharp pain in my head as I gripped it. "Ugh shit!"

_There's no escape from what you are…_

"No…leave me alone!" I screamed as the next thing I knew, I felt myself falling, lastly seeing Sora's face as he caught me before hitting the floor.

**Sora's POV**

I was worried. She was freaking out. At first I thought I did something wrong, but it seemed like she was in severe pain. Then she blacked out as I caught her and placed her on my bed. Even in her passed out form, she seemed like she was in pain, fighting something as I noticed her twitching.

"Nira?" I softly spoke as I moved the hair out of her face.

I looked outside to see dark, billowing clouds over Destiny Islands as I saw the aggressiveness of the waves starting to form. "Oh no the raft!" I looked to Nira. "I'll be right back."

I sprinted out and down the street to the harbor as I jumped into the boat and headed over to the island. Then I saw this giant black portal hovering over the island and noticed Kairi and Riku's boats there as well. Then, those black creatures from my dream appeared. I noticed Riku up above in the Palm Tree Circle as I avoided and dodged these things.

"Riku! Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you."

"The door has opened Sora."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He turned to look at me. "The door to other worlds is now open. Now we can walk through. But once we do, we may never be able to come back or see our parents ever again. But we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness."

"You should be Riku." A voice called out behind me as I turned to see Nira.

**Nira's POV**

I was in a dark void. I could hear that same voice echoing in my head as I stood there in a spotlight, surrounded by the darkness.

_Silly child of darkness playing around with the light._

"What?"

_You poor thing, don't remember a thing? You soon will have the truth revealed to you._

"Quiet! I don't want to know the truth!"

_Oh but you will. You're nothing but a chess piece in this complicated game for power. You know deep inside that you aren't what you think you are._

I clutched my head. "Please, I don't want to remember. I want to be normal."

_What will happen when it all comes rushing back? Will you still have the will to change? Or will you still be stuck in between light and dark?_

I woke up on Destiny Islands with the voice fading in the background. _Let this token of remembrance see what path it would like to take and whether or not you can control it._

I looked to my hand as I was clutching a key looking weapon as the name came rushing back to my memories. "Keyblade…" I murmured.

It was in a sequence of jolting pains that I remembered what the keyblade was used for. Good or Evil. What side was I? I did not remember that. All of a sudden, black creatures of darkness started rising from the ground. Heartless was the name that rung in my head as they came closer to me and went to launch themselves at me when I held up my keyblade and they stopped, cowering in fear.

"Huh?" I stepped forward as they moved out of my way as I ran. I noticed Sora, Kairi, and Riku's boats were there as I spotted both Riku and Sora up on the Palm Tree Circle area as I ran up there. I interrupted when I heard Riku talking about how he wasn't afraid of the darkness.

They both looked to me as my blade disappeared. "Nira?" Sora looked shocked.

"Riku, you don't know what you're getting into. You may not be afraid of the darkness but it's something to not toy with."

He stretched his arm out to me. "Come with me."

"What about Sora and Kairi?"

"Sora would much rather wait for Kairi than you." he declared.

I looked down as I saw the dark void swallow up Riku and Sora as I stepped out of it seeing Sora trying to reach Riku as he disappeared. Sora then came out of the void in a flash of light holding a keyblade of his own. My heart jolted at the sight of it as I clutched my chest for a moment. Sora was admiring his new weapon as he looked to me.

"Nira, please, help me find Kairi." I sighed and nodded as we dodged and swung at the heartless as we went down to the underground cave and there she was.

"Sora…" she spoke quietly as she stumbled towards him. Then, that wooden door that was always stuck on that cave wall burst open and flung Kairi towards Sora as she disappeared and we were blasted out of the cave as we came face to face with a broken island and a giant heartless monster.

"Sora watch out!" I tackled him out of the way as the hand came crashing down towards us.

He looked to me as I glared. "We have to kill this thing."

He nodded as I struck out my keyblade and we went at it, killing the heartless that would pop up and swiping away at the tyrant. I got thrown back by a hit from the big heartless as I smacked myself against a log as I slowly got up, seeing Sora take the final blow and take him down as he got sucked up into the portal. I grabbed onto the log buried into the ground as the wind picked up and grasped Sora's hand.

"Don't let go or we'll be separated!"

He held onto me tightly but I was losing my grip. My hand was finally ripped off from the log and we went hurdling into the dark portal.

_Darkness is inevitable._

I woke up in a deserted looking town as I heard voices and felt hands picking me up.

"Sora…Sora…" I was murmuring. The only thing I could make out was a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in a very long time.

"We'll let her rest for now. When she wakes up, we'll find out what to do with her."


	4. Old Friends, Old Foes

**~Stuck in between Light & Dark~ Sora/Riku Story**

**Sora's POV**

I woke up feeling a cold, slimy thing on my face. It was a dog, a yellow hound to be exact and it was pouncing on me, trying to wake me up. I thought everything was a dream until the dog barked at me.

"Woah!" I found myself in an alley way in a place I had never been before.

"Where am I? Do you know where I am?" I looked to the dog as he barked and ran away as I stood up rubbing my head. I looked around to see Nira nowhere to be found.

"I have to find her. I hope she's alright."

I began walking around this deserted town, yelling out her name with no response in return. All those heartless started appearing as I fought my way through each section of town. I finally headed back to the place where I woke up, where it seemed there were no heartless.

"Nira…where are you?" I sighed as I stood for a moment there, thinking that maybe she was sent to another world when someone spoke.

"Those things will come at you from nowhere. And they'll keep coming after you so long as you continue to wield that keyblade."

I turned around as I struck out my keyblade and looked to the older looking guy standing before me. He had long brown hair and looked like a thug as I glared.

"But why…why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Now, lets see that keyblade."

"There's no way you're getting this!"

The guy smirked as he whipped out a gun looking blade as he took his stance. "Heh, have it your way."

He charged at me as I blocked his attack, striking at him as we danced around in circles. He took a few blows at me that I couldn't dodge, he was way more skilled than I was, but I wasn't giving up. I couldn't, I had to find Nira. He threw a fireball at me that knocked me back as I stumbled, feeling myself black out.

I could hear voices talking.

"Hey, you found it. Nice going Leon."

"Still…it looks as if things are worse than we thought. A lot worse."

"What do we do with him?"

"Take him back with us. Now that we found it, we have to deal with him too."

Then, I heard Kairi's voice.

"Come on lazy bum. Wake up."

I shook my head as I let my head clear. I found myself in a room, again somewhere I have no idea where it was.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Those things that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart that they really want because you wield the Keyblade."

"I'm so glad you're okay Kairi."

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

I shook my head seeing a girl with short black hair, almost similar to Kairi in looks standing before me as I blushed with embarrassment.

"I think you might have overdone it Squall."

"That's Leon." The guy I had fought before entered the room as well.

"The Keyblade." He pointed to it.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon sighed as he picked up the Keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." The Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in my grasp.

Leon crossed his arms. "I guess beggars can't be choosers."

I glared at the pair of people that were keeping me 'hostage'. "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?"

"You know there are many other worlds out there besides your home and this town right?" Leon started to explain.

I nodded in response as he and Yuffie continued.

"Well, the worlds were supposed to be a secret from each other. But they were secret because they've never been connected…until now."

I sat listening intently.

"When the Heartless came, everything changed."

"The Heartless?"

"The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie chimed in.

"Those without hearts."

"The darkness in people's hearts—that's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness within every heart."

Yuffie sat down next to me. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

I must have given her a confused face because she continued to explain after a moment.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. But its pages were scattered to many worlds. But you wouldn't be able to find all the pieces without the Keyblade to fend off all the Heartless."

I looked at my Keyblade. "So, this is the key huh."

Leon looked to me as he leaned against the wall. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you…no matter what."

"Well I didn't ask for this."

Yuffie chuckled. "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."

Leon scoffed. "Yeah so, tough luck."

I looked to them confused. "So, how did all of this happen? I remember my home and my friends disappearing…" I gasped. "Oh my gosh! NIRA?!"

Leon flashed a quick eye at me as he advanced on me, grabbing my shoulders roughly. "What did you just say?!"

I stuttered as I looked to him. "I-uh-My friend, Nira…we got separated."

"How do you know about her?"

I looked to him confused as I looked to Yuffie who just looked back and forth between us. "She…well I mean, I saved her. One night I just saw something crash land on my island and I found her. She doesn't have any memory of who she is or was. Then, all this crazy stuff started happening."

Leon grabbed me and dragged me next door into another room as he pointed to the bed, where Nira was laying. "Is that her?"

I nodded as I went to the bed side, peering down at her sleeping figure. I pushed the hair out of her face as I turned around to look at him.

"Wait! How do you know her?"

Leon sighed as he covered his face with his hand. "Let's just say we were once close."

I stood there astonished. "But, what happened?"

Yuffie frowned. "She betrayed us and destroyed our world."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than what Yuffie is saying Sora."

**Nira's POV**

I was woken up by loud conversations going on around me. I opened my eyes as it took awhile for them to adjust to the lighting. I found myself in a strange room and could see figures in front of me.

"Nira?"

I squinted my eyes until I could see that the person calling my name was Sora. I smiled as I went to grab his hand to find that my hands were tied.

"Ugh, what? Why am I all tied up?" I saw his face sadden as another person came up from behind him and stared down at me.

Silence….dead silence. It was eerie. This guy with long, brown locks and all dressed in leather stared intensely at me as I got chills.

"_That face…why does he seem so familiar?"_

"You don't know who we are…do you?"

I shook my head as Yuffie sighed. "How do we know this isn't all a gimmick?"

Leon thought to himself for a moment until he dug into one of his jacket pockets and threw a picture that flattered onto my lap as I stared at it. It was a picture of a younger looking me and all these other people as I started to remember the names and faces as images of a life I had long ago bolted back into my memory.

"Leon." I softly whispered.

Everyone seemed to stay silent as I looked to Leon and Yuffie.

"I won't say I remember everything because I don't, but I remember certain things about that picture."

Yuffie stared straight into my eyes as I looked back into hers. "I think she's telling the truth. She has no nervousness about her."

Leon was about to cut off my bonds when a Heartless appeared in the room. Everyone gasped as he looked to me.

"Nira what the hell!?"

I glared. "It wasn't me I swear!"

"Leon! They're swarming around outside."

Leon huffed as he cut off my bonds. "You two, you need to run! We'll catch up with you guys!"

Sora grabbed my hand as we bolted out of the room we were staying in avoiding the Heartless at all costs as Sora knocked them around with his Keyblade. We got outside and headed to a giant oak door as we pushed it open and entered as all was quiet. I stayed in my thoughts as random flashes from that picture played over in my mind as I heard Sora call my name.

"Hm?" I turned around to have Heartless tackle me to the ground as the last thing I saw was Sora diving for my hand as I felt his fingertips graze mine before slipping out of reach.

When I came to, I found myself in a hardly lit room as I stood up, wobbling a bit.

_Trouble is near. Evil approaches. Will you be able to conquer the darkness? Or will it consume you once again?_

I had chills run down my spine as I heard something or someone walking towards me. A silky but dark voice spoke to me as I saw yellow eyes appear from out of the dark.

"My dear Nira, it has been so long since I last saw my apprentice."

"Who are you? Show yourself you coward!"

The woman cloaked in a dark attire with a horned headdress that lay atop her head stepped into a dimly lit light fixture before me as my eyes grew wide as she smirked, remembering her name.

"Maleficent."


End file.
